


Cheek Chafing

by eclecticxdetour, jessonthecoast



Series: Team With a K [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Michael, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Endearments, Established Relationship, Facial Hair, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/pseuds/jessonthecoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff shaves his face, but the good thing about having two boyfriends is that Ryan's still got Michael covered on the beard burn front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek Chafing

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe in the sense that none of them are married to their wives or have children.

**Title** : Cheek Chafing  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey  
**Word Count** : 4304  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - canon divergence, established threesome, light dom/sub, daddy kink, facial hair, rimming, oral sex, barebacking, bottom Michael, anal sex, felching, cuddling and snuggling, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Geoff shaves his face, but the good thing about having two boyfriends is that Ryan's still got Michael covered on the beard burn front.

They don't bother to call Geoff down to help them bring in the groceries. Know he's busy planning stuff for their trip to Berlin, so Michael and Ryan had quietly stored their groceries on their own. He leads the way upstairs when they finish, Ryan right behind him, smacking into his back when he stills in the doorway to Geoff's office.

“You shaved,” says Michael, brow furrowing as Geoff looks up from his laptop.

"Yeah,” answers Geoff, drawing out the word as he rubs his fingers over his bare jaw. “Ran out of my mustache wax.”

“What the hell, we could have bought more!” Michael laughs, shaking his head and leaning back against Ryan's solid chest, Ryan's hands steadying on his hips.

“We certainly could've done that for you,” agrees Ryan, eyeing his boyfriend warily. Geoff hardly looks his 39 years with his face so smooth. He and Michael complained about the mustache when Geoff announced he was growing the thing. It had taken some time for Geoff to actually grow his handlebar, but once it was there he and Michael quickly got used to it. Geoff kept it neatly groomed for so long, it was strange to see him without it, now.

“Nah, now I don't have to worry about accidentally eating my fucking mustache when I go down on you,” says Geoff, waggling his brows at Michael.

“I got used to the feeling,” Michael whines.

“Don't worry your curly head, buddy; I'll still give you beard burn.”

“Yeah, when you grow that shit back.”

“Meanwhile,” says Ryan, angling Michael to face him and then rubbing his fingers through his own neat scruff. “I've got that covered for you, Michael.”

“Do you, though? Because I'm not currently feeling any beard burn on my ass.”

“I'll mess you up so good you're gonna be _real_ glad it's the weekend. If you'll excuse us, Geoff,” says Ryan, curling his fingers around Michael's wrist and dragging a laughing Michael back into their bedroom.

Michael eagerly pushes Ryan against the bedroom door, kissing him and clumsily stripping them of their clothing as quickly as possible. Ryan stills his wrists when they're naked and flips them, pressing bodily against him, pinning him in an attempt to slow his pace.

Ryan smirks, pressing his hands against the door either side of Michael's head. Michael lightly rests his hands on Ryan's waist, and he rubs his face against Michael's neck. Michael's skin's already pinking under the light chafe of his beard, and he bites down, Michael whining and bucking against him.

“Still— _ah_ \--still don't feel any beard burn on my ass, Ry.” Ryan bites him again, and he digs his fingers into Ryan's hips, eyes widening in surprise when Ryan shoves him toward the bed. He manages to get his knees under him so he doesn't face plant on the mattress, but then Ryan pushes down between his shoulder blades anyway, and he muffles a groan in the comforter. The chill air of their room makes him shiver, as do Ryan's hands spreading his ass. He hears Ryan kneel down at the foot of the bed, face at the perfect level to eat him out. “Jesus, Ryan...”

“Was gonna go slow. Wait for Geoff. But because you're so goddamn impatient...” Ryan huffs, squeezing Michael's ass and leaning forward, tongue hot and wet from Michael's balls to his tailbone.

Michael reaches back and grabs hold of Ryan's hair, keeping Ryan where he wants him, beard rubbing and prickling his sensitive skin. “Just— _fuck—_ like that, Ry.”

Ryan rolls his tongue over warm skin, nuzzling in between Michael's ass cheeks, soaking in the sounds it causes. He nudges a finger up near his mouth and wets it, letting his first knuckle sink in to Michael, and the tight grip on his hair loosens slightly. The digit slips in a little further and he leans back, looking at how shiny Michael's hole is already. A second wet finger slides in beside the first and he can _hear_ the grin that splits Michael's face at being stretched open. He chuckles and smacks Michael's ass, Michael clenching around his fingers and cursing.

“I'm sure you have this notion that you're going to get beard burn on your little ass and be allowed to come real soon, but...” Ryan bends forward and rubs his face right against Michael's hole, nipping his tailbone, “I wanna make this last a _while_.”

“Fuckin'—whatever, Ryan,” a slap that makes him gasp, “ _Sir_. Do your worst.” Michael shivers a little when he feels a third spit slick finger press against his hole, but then Ryan frees his digits and he watches Ryan go to their stash of toys and lube. He rests his cheek against the mattress, smirking when Geoff opens the bedroom door just as Ryan slowly and carefully pushes three of his thick, lube-slick fingers into his body.

“ _Jesus_ , Michael,” whispers Geoff, resting his palm on the top of Ryan's head for a moment and then sitting on the edge of the bed by Michael's head. “Jesus, look at you. So fuckin' hot for Ryan's mouth on your tight little asshole.”

“God is he still tight.” Ryan works his fingers in to the last knuckle, Michael clenching rhythmically around him. He fights to spread his fingers apart, Michael relaxing a little when he presses a chain of kisses from Michael's cleft up toward Michael's left hip.

Geoff stretches out in front of Michael, combing his fingers through Michael's curls as Ryan works three fingers inside of Michael and angles them down, rubbing against Michael's prostate. Michael bites his bottom lip, making him hum. He thumbs the pinch of flesh between Michael's teeth, knows a much better way to occupy Michael's mouth. Undoing his pants and zipper quickly catches Michael's attention and Michael shuffles onto his elbows, helping him out of his pants. Not wasting a second, Michael opens his mouth and eagerly licks his cock.

Behind Michael, Ryan pushes Michael's hips to the bed and runs his wet fingers up the crack of Michael's ass. Lets them sink in every once in a while, wiggling them and making Michael moan on Geoff's dick before pulling them back out. He spreads Michael's ass, staring briefly at how slick it is before diving forward and lapping at Michael's hole, shoving his tongue in and grinding his rough chin along Michael's taint.

Michael lets Geoff's cock fall out of his mouth, his hand instantly cradling and stroking him. He drags his hips forward only to shove them back against Ryan's face. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow.”

“That's kinda the point.” Ryan snickers, teeth latching on to the quickly pinking skin of Michael's ass, chin dragging along the flesh and making Michael hiss.

Fuck if Michael doesn't love it when they have him like this, one behind, using his ass, the other hot and thick in his mouth. Ryan rubs his cheeks against each of his inner thighs, tip of his nose brushing up over his tight balls. His thighs tighten and flex, Ryan's scruff pinking the insides of his thighs. He inhales shakily and pulls Geoff's cock back into his mouth, eyes shuttering closed, relishing the heavy weight of Geoff on his tongue.

“That's it, Michael, just like that. Such a good boy, know just how Daddy likes it,” says Geoff, fisting Michael's curls in one hand and thumbing Michael's hollowed cheek with the other. “You gonna let Ryan fuck you, buddy? He sure as shit wants to.” He gnaws on his lower lip, Ryan standing behind Michael and spreading lube over his dick. “Jesus, he's so hard. He's gonna make you feel so good, filling you up.”

Ryan dips his thumb inside of Michael, pushing more lube inside him as he palms his cock. “You'd think with how much we fuck you, Michael, that you might loosen up a bit.” He pulls his thumb out only to replace it with two fingers, arching them, feeling Michael clench and moan around Geoff's cock, knows exactly how to make Michael moan. He lines his dick up along the crack of Michael's ass, sliding back and forth, slowly pressing down until the tip catches on Michael's rim. Michael's hole tightens and relaxes as he finally pushes in. The tight heat that squeezes around him feels like fucking heaven. “But I'm sure as shit not complaining about how tight your ass is.”

“How's Ryan's dick feel, buddy?” Geoff asks, stroking Michael's cheek as Michael's moans send vibrations down his dick.

“Just fucking _move_ , Ryan,” Michael hisses, saliva and precome slicking his swollen, pink lips. A hard smack to his ass reminds him that he stepped out of line again. “ _Sir_.” He wraps his lips back around Geoff's cock, looking up at him as he swirls his tongue around the head, slowly sliding down, throat fluttering as he swallows around Geoff's length.

“Look at you, mouth and ass so willing to take our dicks. You want a load in both ends, Michael?” asks Geoff, eyes locked on Michael's mouth, that little bit of precome escaping from the corner.

“Yes, Daddy,” says Michael obediently, gasping a little. Behind him, he can practically _feel_ Ryan roll his eyes.

Ryan gets it. Understands why Geoff and Michael like their little 'Daddy' dynamic in the bedroom, but he can't help rolling his eyes sometimes. Michael's always so desperate to please, and Geoff's eyes get even more heavily lidded. Geoff may not physically shiver every time that title so easily falls from Michael's mouth, but he knows just how much it gets to Geoff when Michael moans out a 'Daddy.'

“You heard the boy, _Sir_ ,” teases Geoff, shooting Ryan a mocking glance across the pale expanse of Michael's back.

“Oh, I heard him loud and clear,” says Ryan, clamping his hands over Michael's hips and slowly pushing in until Michael's ass is flush against the cradle of his groin. “He might have said 'yes,' but he doesn't get to dictate ' _when,'_ isn't that right, Michael?”

“Fuck you, sir,” grits Michael, letting Geoff's cock fall from his mouth and heaving in deep breaths when Ryan pulls out and shoves in hard. It's not that he doesn't respect Ryan enough to call him 'Sir,' he just loves fucking with Ryan more. He can just as easily call Ryan 'Sir' as he can call Geoff 'Daddy,' but why do that when he knows that Ryan is going to fuck him harder for his disobedience? Ryan'll tease more and give him that pleasure-pain that he craves.

Ryan leans down toward Michael's shoulder, biting down and grinding his beard along pale, freckled flesh. He pulls back until the head of his cock keeps Michael open and then snaps his hips forward. Michael moans and chokes on Geoff's dick, pulling off with a trail of saliva and taking a deep, steadying breath before ducking down to mouth at Geoff's balls.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you two.” Geoff sighs, fingers running through Michael's hair as he tugs on his dick. He never gets tired of watching Ryan fuck Michael. Michael's constant defiance causing Ryan to fuck him harder, and Michael just smiling about it like that's exactly what Michael wanted. He knows that it is, knows what Michael likes, to feel so fucking full.

He loves having Michael bounce on his cock, but fuck is it sexy to watch Ryan absolutely wreck him. Michael always has bruises on his hips after Ryan's done with him. Bruises that Geoff likes to poke and kiss when they're lounging in bed, sweat-slick and sticky afterward, always so goddamn sticky. Michael's incredibly pliant after he gets fucked, stupidly affectionate, letting him and Ryan do what they like with him.

But Ryan's pounding into him, now, hips smacking loudly against Michael's firm little ass, fingers tight over Michael's hips and waist. One hand slides down between Michael's legs, Michael keening when Ryan slips a finger in alongside his dick. “God, Michael, look at you. So fucking eager for whatever Ryan will give you.” Geoff tips Michael's face up, fingers gentle under Michael's chin. Michael groans around his dick and he thumbs the swell of Michael's bottom lip. “So goddamn cute with your mouth full of dick.”

Michael tries to wiggle his hips, trying to meet Ryan's thrusts so Ryan gets deeper. It makes his dick rub against the bed and he tries to moves his hips more, chasing his release. But Ryan stills him easily, pressing harder into his hips.

“I don't think so, Michael,” Ryan growls, “the only way you're coming is untouched and by our dicks. And you know what, maybe we shouldn't let you come first.” Michael whines, but he continues, “Maybe Geoff and I should fill you to the brim, let it run down your thighs and over your chin. Then I could lick it all out of you, my beard rubbing up against your little asshole until you come 'cuz you're too sensitive.”

Michael hates how much Ryan's words make him whimper, the thought of Ryan's soft lips and tongue working his own come from his body, scruff chafing against his puffy, used hole. He shivers in Ryan's hold, putting all of his effort into making Geoff lose it, Ryan's solid grip on his hips preventing him from even rocking an inch. His dick's dripping on their bed, thighs trembling from how long he's been on his hands and knees. Geoff's panting praise above him, fingers gently combing through his curls, further back and cupping the back of his head as Geoff carefully fucks his mouth. The contrast between Ryan's hard movements and the slow, deep slide of Geoff between his lips makes him moan. Wants Geoff to speed up, or Ryan to slow down. Can't handle the difference in pleasure, balls drawn so tight between his legs he doesn't know how he hasn't come at least four times already.

“Michael Jones speechless, never thought I'd see the day,” says Ryan, holding back the groan that wants to escape as Michael flutters around his dick. He knows Michael is close. Has fucked Michael enough to know what it feels like when Michael's about to come. Knows what Michael's like when he gets right to the tipping point and wants to be pushed over. The look on Geoff's face—bottom lip bitten hard, nostrils flaring to get more air into his lungs, eyes desperate to stay open so he can watch Michael—tells him that Geoff is holding back.

Ryan focuses on his own cock, fucking into Michael, the tightness of Michael's ass drawing the breath from him: how wet it is when he pulls out, how pink and puffy Michael's hole is, the beard burn over smooth freckled skin. _He_ did that. Geoff's cock muffles Michael's high pitched moan, and Geoff gasps loudly above him. In his peripheral, Michael pulls off of Geoff's dick, hand moving jerkily to keep Geoff from losing any stimulation. He watches Michael's shoulders twitch, body heaving as he sucks down several deep breaths.

“Ry--” Michael pauses, taking another deep breath. He's so fucking close. It's killing him to hold back and he only knows one way that he's going to be able to come. Just one. “Sir, please let me come, Sir.”

Ryan's breathing hitches, throat working hard to stifle the noises that want to fall out of his mouth. Michael's only this obedient when he knows he's about to break one of their agreed upon stipulations. He's close, knows Geoff is too, Geoff not even trying to hide how good Michael's making him feel. “You can when you make us both come, Michael. Gonna fill you up real good. Geoff, too. That's it,” he growls, loosening his hold on Michael's hips and letting Michael fuck himself on his cock, Michael panting for a few moments before he pulls Geoff's fat length between his lips. He greedily watches Geoff's cock disappear and reappear between the swollen 'o' of Michael's pretty mouth, Michael's hips rolling on his own cock.

Michael feels fucking amazing, knowing how close his boyfriends are to coming, how he's the reason for that build of heat inside them. Ryan rocks into his movements, hands rubbing up and down his back as he moves. Geoff's fingers are tight in his curls, gruff praise still spilling out of him. _Such a good boy, Michael. Fuck, you and your perfect mouth. So pretty taking our cocks. Jesus_. He pushes all the way back on Ryan's dick, ass snug against Ryan's hips, and he clenches hard, muscles pulsing around Ryan's length and he moans around Geoff's dick when Ryan comes. He sighs, one hand sliding around Geoff, working Geoff with his fingers and lips until Geoff comes, too, spilling hotly across his tongue. He happily swallows it all.

Ryan pulls out slowly, not wanting to tug on Michael's sensitive hole as he slips out. Geoff soothingly runs his fingers through Michael's hair, tipping Michael's face toward his in an attempt to distract him from his neglected erection. “You did so good, buddy. You did so good for Daddy. Just a little longer, okay? Ryan's gonna make you feel so good in a minute,” he whispers.

Ryan carefully spreads Michael's legs a little wider, a gasp shamelessly falling from his mouth as he stares. “I wish you could see yourself, Michael,” he breathes. He stares at Michael's fucked out hole, dripping with lube, and his spit and come. They should sit Michael on the bathroom counter after they've both fucked him one day, let Michael see what they've done to him in the massive mirror. Michael flushed the prettiest pink, freckles standing out against his blush, lips so slick and swollen with how much he's bitten them. He'd be so pliant in their hands and all three of them could watch as they finger their come from his little used hole. But that's for another day. He swallows hard and then licks a broad swathe from Michael's heavy balls to his tailbone, Michael eagerly pushing back on his tongue.

They do this every time they come inside him, spread him wide and lick him clean, but it still makes him wiggle and swear. Feels fucking obscene to have their tongues inside him after their dicks have already been there, body wet with their come and lube. But Ryan greedily licks the swollen stretch of his hole, collecting his jizz on his fingers and pushing it back into his body before teasing it out with his tongue. Ryan's facial hair rubs against his taint and the inner curves of his ass cheeks, red from the smack of Ryan's hands and hips, burning from the scrape of Ryan's beard.

Geoff hooks his hands under Michael's armpits, pulling him upright into a kneel and holding Michael's chin as he licks into Michael's mouth. He groans, Michael languidly draping his arms around his neck to keep his balance, hungrily meeting the angle of his mouth. He rubs a thumb over the furrow of Michael's brow, soft little keens escaping him as Ryan tongues and sucks Michael's asshole. He lets Michael cling to him. Slides one hand down the length of Michael's spine and hums when Ryan leans up to suck gently on his fingers. “So fucking good for us, baby. Does that feel good? Ryan sucking on your little, tender asshole? Jesus, you're _messy_ ,” he says, releasing Michael's chin and curling his fingers around Michael's cock, so hard and slick with precome. He doesn't stroke Michael, holds Michael's hot length in the loose curl of his fingers, Michael whining and rocking between his hand and Ryan's mouth.

Geoff reaches down with his other hand, rubbing his fingers in all the mess before hooking two fingers in him alongside Ryan's tongue. Michael whimpers into Geoff's shoulder, ducking into Geoff's neck as Ryan's tongue and Geoff's fingers fuck into him. Ryan's come drips down his inner thighs, warm and sticky on his too hot skin. He shivers when Ryan blows lightly on his hole. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” he hisses, shakily.

Ryan slips one finger in between Geoff's, spreading Michael's ass to watch their fingers slip in and out easily. He looks up at Geoff and kisses Michael's hip lightly, tenderly. Geoff meets his gaze, and he nods. 

“Michael,” Geoff whispers into Michael's ear. “I want you to come for Daddy now, baby. Can you do that for me? Can you come for Daddy?” They press their fingers into Michael's prostate and Michael comes with a yell, shooting on the bed and Geoff's hand.

Michael slumps against Geoff, breathing heavy, but slowing quickly. The bed shifts and he hears water running before there's a wet, cool feeling on his back, then his thighs, and lastly his asshole. Ryan's cleaning him up. One of Geoff's hands strokes through his hair again, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He finds Geoff's come slick hand and lazily licks it. Lids closed and a sleepy smile tugging the corner of his lips as he tongues each finger.

“Michael, don't do that. You're gonna make Daddy hard again and I'm tired. Jesus fuck,” Geoff says, gaze still riveted to the curl of Michael's mouth around his fingers.

Michael pulls off of Geoff's fingers with a wet pop once they're clean. He licks his lips and Geoff groans again, curling his arms around him and flopping back onto the bed. Ryan laughs warmly at the pair of them and takes the washcloth back into the bathroom. He holds his arm up, gesturing for Ryan to join them on Geoff's other side, meeting Ryan's mouth when he lies down. They're both half-piled on Geoff between them and Geoff leans down, kissing him and then Ryan. He buries a moan against Geoff's ribs, rocking a little against Geoff's hip as he watches the slide of Geoff's and Ryan's tongues. “Jesus, you're gonna get me goin' again.”

“Don't even think about it,” huffs Ryan, making himself comfortable where he's sprawled over Geoff, eyes falling half-lidded when Geoff pets his hair. He's always a little surprised when Geoff treats him with the same tenderness he treats Michael. He may only be six years younger than Geoff, but Geoff still acts all mother duck over the both of them. “I have no idea how you aren't tuckered the fuck out.”

“My boyish stamina, Rye-bread, duh.”

“Yeah, well take your boyish stamina and save it for later,” says Ryan, finding Michael's hand and curling their fingers together over the rise and fall of Geoff's belly. Geoff's already half-asleep. Michael pouts, and he rolls his eyes, leaning over to plant one last kiss on Michael before squeezing Michael's fingers.

“I'll fuckin' save you for later,” Michael mutters. One of Ryan's eyelids pops open briefly, and he laughs quietly.

“That doesn't even make any sense,” sighs Ryan, frowning, laughing when Michael half-heartedly kicks at him.

“Knock it off, boys; Daddy's sleeping,” says Geoff, squeezing the both of them and glaring until they both close their eyes.

“It does too make sense,” Michael whispers even more quietly. “And if _Daddy's_ sleeping then--”

“Michael Vincent Jones, I will make you go to your own room if you keep this up,” threatens Geoff, but Michael just snickers.

“Ooh, you got middle named,” laughs Ryan.

“Don't make me separate you two!”

“Geoff, you're already in the middle of us,” says Michael.

“ _I_ can still go pass out in the other bedroom,” says Geoff, grunting and groaning as he struggles to get up from between them. Both Ryan and Michael push him back down, Michael practically climbing on top of him to keep him pinned.

“Fine fine, we'll fucking have nap time 'cuz it took so much effort getting your dick sucked.”

“You're damn right,” says Geoff, sighing and stroking Michael's back, palm coming to rest on the slight curve of Michael's ass.

Michael wiggles and Geoff groans as their dicks rub together. He snickers and Geoff swats his ass.

“Michael Jones, do not make Daddy have to punish you.”

He shimmies against Geoff again. “That's kinda what I was going for, Geoff.” Suddenly Ryan lunges at him and pulls Michael into his chest, curling his legs around his and holding his waist. Ryan nuzzles into his neck and he giggles.

“Sit still, kid.” Ryan tries to use his 'father voice' but he can't help laughing.

“No, you can't make me!” Michael tries to get free but Ryan is so strong. He'd bulked up a bit for Lazer Team, but he's still no match for Ryan when they grapple. Sure, he could support the guy on his shoulders for a few minutes, but Ryan's got some freaky Georgia wiliness and Ryan's got him pinned and panting in less than a minute.

“Ryan, please!” he whines, wriggling uselessly. “You're supposed to be on my team!” He continues to wriggle. “Team Crazy Mad! Ry-yan!”

“Yeah, well Team Magnum Dong just dominated the fuck out of you, so shut up and go to sleep.”

Michael huffs and puffs, still trying to wriggle free, but Ryan pushes down on his wrists and he gives up, letting Ryan blanket him and getting as comfortable as he can with Ryan lying on top of him. “ _Fine_ , but one of you assholes is fucking me again after nap time.”

“If you've earned it, buddy,” says Geoff, turning on his side and flinging his leg over top of Ryan's, pushing himself closer to Michael.

This is what it must be like to be octopus food. All these limbs snaking up and over Michael. Squeezing him. He shrugs and decides he's okay with it, snuggling deeper under Ryan and letting himself drift.

“I fucking call dibs,” says Geoff quietly, kissing Ryan's shoulder, lips mirroring the slight curl of Ryan's before they both hunker down and follow after Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Find [me](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/) and [Jess](http://jasonptodd.co.vu/) and tumblr!


End file.
